Older
by tmcala
Summary: "I think I might be old." Nigel Uno is 31 today. Set in adulthood. All sorts of pairings :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter of a little something that will probably end up being 3 or 4 chapters, maybe? In theory, the chapters will get longer, this one's kind of short. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama, mama, mama!" Kuki opened one eye to find two dark-haired tornados bouncing on her bed. She quickly closed her eye again. It was too early; she was just so tired.

After a second, the bouncing stopped. Peals of nervous little giggles rang close to Kuki's ear. "What are you little goofs doing?"

Ever since she'd known Wally, Kuki loved his voice. She loved the way his accent got thicker with emotion: anger, sadness, joy. Love. She could hear the love in his voice every time he talked to their children. She loved that most of all.

"Daddy!" The two little girls cried. More giggling as they climbed on their father's back. Kuki opened her eyes and sat up.

"Well, there's mommy." Wally smiled at Kuki. She smiled back. She couldn't imagine being happier with anyone.

* * *

Patton Drilovsky woke up each morning at 5 AM, did 200 pushups and 500 crunches, and then ran 4 miles; all much to the dismay of his wife, Fanny.

In simplest terms, Fanny liked to sleep. And, once she woke up she liked to lie in bed for a while before starting her day. But, would Patton ever stay in bed with her? Of course not.

His alarm always woke her up, but she never let him know that. Fanny didn't like the possibility of him actually knowing she was upset. Fanny was stubborn and found weakness acceptable under no circumstances.

Similar to every other morning , Patton's alarm shocked Fanny out of her dream. She rolled over and listened as Patton got out of bed and turned off the blaring alarm. Normally, Patton would now walk into the bathroom. However, Fanny didn't hear his footsteps. She felt compelled to open her eyes and see what he would be doing, but she refrained.

The springs of their old mattress squeaked. _He's getting back into bed_, Fanny thought. _What is going on here?_

Patton's fingers found their way to Fanny's cheek. "I know you're up," he said.

"Do you, now?" she responded cheekily without thinking. She slowly opened her eyes to find her burly husband lying opposite her. "And what exactly do you think you're doing in my bed?"

"I'm thinking I might spend this morning with my wife, if you don't mind." Patton placed a kiss on Fanny's lips.

She smiled.

* * *

Hoagie Gilligan honestly didn't believe he could be any luckier. He thought this as he lay in bed, staring at his wife opposite him. Jeez, was she beautiful in every sense of the word. Even in the morning, and Hoagie would be the first person to tell you she wasn't exactly pleasant in the morning. He was glad she was asleep; she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately because she was pregnant. With _his_ baby. Again. That alone would never cease to amaze him.

He thought of their 4-year-old, August Hogarth Gilligan, tucked safely in his little bed. Hoagie had picked his name. He told her it was because he was supposed to be born in August, but instead came in July. But it was really because "Augie" was their names mixed, Abby and Hoagie. He liked that.

She was due soon, according to the doctor, a couple weeks. She was huge. Stunning, of course, but huge. Hoagie reached out a hand to touch her belly. It always gave him shivers, just thinking about it. He moved his hand along the expanse of her bump, wishing he could meet this little person immediately.

Hoagie was so enthralled he barely noticed when Abby's hand landed on top of his. Her much smaller hand led his to a spot where Hoagie felt the smallest little thump. Abby smiled his favorite peaceful smile, her eyes still closed, and wound her fingers through his.

* * *

"I think I might be old."

Rachel opened her eyes and sighed. "Old?"

"Yes, old." Everything he said always sounded so proper and correct. Sometimes she found it hard to disagree with what he said, who was she to argue with that voice?

Rachel rolled over so she was directly next to his ear. "Oh, Nigel, don't worry. You're already bald, what else is there?" He turned his head to stare at her. She grinned; he pushed her face away with his hand.

"Mrs. Uno, this is a serious conversation I want to have. I'm 31 today. 31! 30 is one thing, 31 is something else entirely."

Nigel had a tendency to jump to the worst possible conclusion for every occurrence. While most people joked about being old at 31, Nigel actually believed he was. For someone so intelligent… Well, the important thing was the Rachel loved him anyway. And she did.

"Mr. Uno," Rachel said as she draped her arm across his chest. "You are every bit as young as the day we got married."

"False, Mrs. Uno, those two children you burdened me with aged me about twenty years, at least. I don't forgive you for that." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to his side.

She smiled and breathed him in. "It takes two to tango, Mr. Uno."

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I gave Numbuh 1 a sense of humor, which may seem a little OOC maybe, because I think he probably has one somewhere**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things I should be doing: studying for my AP test. Things I am doing: writing this. I'm sacrificing possible college credit for this, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 2

Wally sent the two little girls downstairs to watch TV and Kuki watched a small smile ghost his face as their matching, dark ponytails swung as they raced out of the room.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Wally said sliding down to lay on his side, "My beautiful wife and I will get down to business." He pulled Kuki down next to him, their noses brushing lightly.

"Wally…" Kuki giggled. He made her melt. She knew there was something she wanted to say to him, but a few seconds of looking into those blue eyes she so rarely saw made her forget completely. He kissed the tip of her nose, his fingers caught in her long, dark locks, so much like those of their daughters'. Kuki trailed her fingers along his cheek. "You're scratchy. Go shave"

Wally grinned at her and rubbed his stubbly cheek against her smooth one. "Stop, stop, stop!" Kuki giggled and squirmed, finding herself suddenly locked in Wally's arms.

A cry. They both froze. "Crud," Wally muttered. He loosened his arms from around her body. They had woken up the baby. Wally loved each of their children immensely, more than anything else in the world, but he could definitely do without the crying. And there would be another soon. Wally placed his hand on Kuki's newly showing baby bump. _Five kids_.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Kuki quoted, "I will go get Max out of his bed." She kissed Wally quickly on the lips, rolled out of bed, and walked away.

Wally, realizing he had yet to see or hear one of their daughters that morning, stretched his arms above his head and got out of bed. He brushed some of his too long blonde hair out of his eyes and went off in search of his middle daughter. Wally opened a bedroom door to find Kaida still asleep. He wasn't surprised; the three year old was the sleeper out of all their kids. Kaida looked more like Wally than her sisters. Her hair wasn't definitively brown; it was, as he often put it, "trying" to be blonde. And she had his eyes, which Kuki loved.

"Kay-kay, it's time to wake up, bug." Wally rubbed his daughter's back and saw her eyes slowly open. She gave him a lazy, morning smile.

"Daddy." He swung the little girl into his arms and proceeded down the stairs, where he could hear that the ruckus known as breakfast had begun. "Everyone's up?"

"Yep, Violet and Emi, Mommy, and Max. You were the last one; how long were you gonna sleep, forever?"

Kaida laughed as Wally placed her on her booster seat. He, too, sat down at the table and was greeted by a hand-full of Cheerios to the face, courtesy of Max. Kuki came up behind him and ruffled his hair. "What do you want for breakfast, Wally?"

Wally looked around at his family and couldn't think of anything else he wanted.

* * *

Fanny woke up for the second time that morning to find herself curled up against Patton's strong body. His even breathing close to her ear let her know that he too had fallen back asleep. One of his arms was thrown across her waist. She felt safe and loved and she sneered at herself for feeling so. She could never say whether or not she actually liked there being one person who could soften her tough exterior.

She had tried so hard not to love him. Fanny had been terrified by the idea of being so vulnerable, letting herself be so close to another person. But there were quite a few things Fanny and Patton had in common, and determination was one of them. Patton swore he'd never stop chasing her; while Fanny swore she'd never want to stop running. But then there was a point, when she was about 28, where she found she couldn't make up any more excuses.

She wiggled herself closer to Patton. She felt slightly sick to her stomach, as she had the last few mornings. The moment she realized she was going to throw up; she hopped out of bed and ran into their bathroom, shutting the door. All as quiet as possible, the last thing she wanted to do was wake up Patton. After, she flushed the toilet and sat with her back against the wall. She'd been so tired lately, like she wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Fanny was flustered and upset. Her freckled hands shook as she pulled her red, curly hair up out of her face. She stared at the drawer underneath the sink.

Patton pounded on the door. "Fanny, what are you doing in there? Were you just sick?"

Fanny sighed. She hadn't been quiet enough.

"Open this door! I want to come in!" Patton commanded.

"Always so dramatic," she muttered. "For the love of Pete, Patton, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm fine," she yelled. She was not fine.

"Well, excuse me," Patton responded just loud enough for her to hear.

Fanny rested her forehead on her knees. She could see herself doing it. Opening that drawer and knowing for certain her suspicions. _A baby_. Her, Frances Fulbright-Drilovsky, with a baby. That was one thing she didn't know if she could see herself doing.

* * *

Abby didn't like being pregnant. She knew some women did, Kuki for example (although her sanity was always in question anyway), but Abby could never really see the appeal. She never felt like she was "glowing". Gross and tired were Abby's descriptors of choice.

She sat at the edge of her bed and stared down at her swollen ankles. At least the baby would be worth it. Leaning back slightly, she placed her feet on the floor and pushed herself into a standing position. Her dark, wavy hair hung loose down her back. She slowly wound it into a braid, while looking into the bathroom mirror. Even her face was swollen.

"Excuse me, Abigail Gilligan?" Hoagie's voice interrupted her thinking.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hoagie?"

"I think you look drop-dead-gorgeous this morning," Hoagie said from his spot on the bed.

Abby spun around to look suspiciously at her husband. She placed one hand on her hip. "Baby, sometimes Abby really don't know about you. We might need to make sure everything's working all right up there." She was swollen all over and she couldn't even walk right, what was that boy thinking?

"You don't see it?" Hoagie had gotten out of bed and joined Abby by the mirror. His auburn hair was sticking up in patches and she made an attempt to flatten a piece.

"All Abby's sayin' is you don't need to make her feel better. Just a little bit longer and we'll have a baby and Abby will be back to lookin' and feelin' like her old self." She tied off the end of her braid and turned to face Hoagie.

"I like this Abby," he smiled.

"Well guess what? Abby don't care much what you like in this case," Abby said jokingly. She turned to leave the bathroom, her long braid swished across her back.

"That really stings, honey. I'm wounded. And guess what? It's not just me. Everyone likes this Abby." Abby gave Hoagie a pointed look over her shoulder. "I'm serious! I could yell it from the roof, 'Abby Gilligan is the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet!' and the commoners below would probably yell back 'Huzzah!' or something, Abs. Trust me, you're stunning."

Abby had stopped walking at the door of Augie's bedroom. "Alright, Abby trusts you. Now go wrap Nigel's present, otherwise you'll forget."

Abby shook her head slowly as Hoagie climbed down the stairs. He was her husband; he was required to tell her she was beautiful, but she did trust him. She glanced down at her huge belly. "As soon as possible would be nice, little one," she murmured.

* * *

"You should take Olivia and Palmer to get doughnuts and then to the park for a while," Rachel suggested to her husband as he poured himself some coffee.

"Because…?"

"I don't know. It seems like a nice day." They were throwing Nigel a surprise party. Rachel was extremely proud of herself for keeping it a secret this long. Nigel was one of those naturally suspicious people. He raised an eyebrow at her. "They're your kids, spend some time with them!"

"OK, Rachel, but I think you're up to something. Anyway, doughnuts and to the park it is. I'll just go get the little terrors out of bed."

Nigel walked out of the kitchen. About thirty seconds later, a high pitched squeal sounded through the house. "Someone's excited," Rachel said to herself. That someone being the five year old "terror", Olivia.

"The park, the park, the park, the park, the park!" Olivia sang as she hopped down the staircase. "Mommy, Daddy's taking me and Palm to the park!"

The little girl's energy made Rachel smile. Olivia returned the same smile (that's what everyone told her at least). Most people said Olivia was all Rachel, but Rachel knew there were so many things about her daughter that were decidedly Nigel. Like the borderline crazy determination. Olivia had Rachel's blonde hair and brown eyes, the same smile apparently too.

The other "terror", a three year old by the name of Palmer, was all Nigel in terms of looks. The little boy had followed his sister down the stairs, slowly and holding onto the railing. "Hey Palm! Are you excited to go out with Daddy?"

A grin, a nod of the head, no words. Rarely any words. It was normal apparently, but Rachel hadn't ever come across another kid Palmer's age that didn't talk. Olivia was anything but quiet at that age.

"Why don't you two run back upstairs and get dressed. I'll be sure to hurry Daddy along," Rachel said to the two faces beaming up at her.

"C'mon, Palmer. I'll race ya!" the little girl said to the boy.

Rachel looked out the kitchen window at the gorgeous spring day. She knew every day was filled with both bad and good things; that was life. That day, it was her husband 31st birthday and Rachel Uno was going to make it a day with more good than bad, she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emi was the only girl on her T-ball team. There were no rules saying girls couldn't play; Kuki guessed that most 4 or 5 year old girls just didn't want to. The coaches, big, brawny men whom Kuki didn't particularly care for, hadn't been pleased about coaching Emi. Kuki had chosen not to tell Wally this, even after one of them made a comment about how bad the odds would have to be to get the only girl in the league, for fear that it would end so much worse than she wanted it to. But, thankfully, Abby had caused a minor scene on Kuki's behalf and now, a month later, Emi was their best and favorite player.

Emi had a lot of her father in her. She was fast and strong and didn't let anything scare her. Kuki had been worried the boys would be mean to her precious daughter or intimidate her, but she soon found out, it happened the other way around.

"I'm gonna hit a home-run today," Emi told Kuki. They had just arrived at the field, sans Wally because he had to work for a couple hours before Nigel's party. Kuki had sent Kaida and Violet to play at the park down the path. Max sat happily in the stroller. "

"I'll be watching, sweet pea," Kuki replied, adjusting her daughter's navy blue cap and sending her over by her team. She turned around to see Abby and Hoagie approaching, Augie was on Emi's team. "Hey, girl," Abby smiled. She was glowing, Kuki was jealous.

Augie was riding atop Hoagie's shoulders, smiling like he was king of the world. He reminded Kuki so much of Hoagie, even with his chocolate colored skin and dark, curly hair. Hoagie flipped the 4 year old off his shoulders and Augie took off in the same direction Emi had. Kuki pushed some of her ebony hair behind each of her ears. "You look so good, Abby," she gushed. "I'm so excited you guys are having a baby finally!"

"Finally?" Hoagie repeated, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "What's Augie, chopped liver?"

"Well, it's just that you two waited like five-ever to have another. You could have had, like, 3 other kids in that time frame!" The three adults sat down on the bleachers.

"Kuki, have you ever heard the phrase 'take your time'? Abby likes to live by that one," Abby commented.

Kuki searched her brain for a replacement topic, not wanting to further upset a hormone-addled Abby. "So…I'm super excited for Nigel's party! He hates surprises!"

"Abby bets he already knows we're throwing a party." She folded her hands on top of her large belly and turned her face towards the sun.

"How would he?" The young Asian woman pouted. "I know Rachel and…" She trailed off at the appearance of a bald man with his two children. Nigel.

"Well, hey, guys! Look who's here, Palmer!" Palmer smiled and waved at Kuki after his father's words. Poor Rachel and Nigel, they'd tried everything, but still couldn't get the tiny 3 year old to talk very much.

"H-hiya, Nigel. Funny seeing you here today…at the park." Abby elbowed Kuki.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," she whispered through clenched teeth into Kuki's ear.

Hoagie stood up and gave Nigel what Kuki liked to call a "man hug". "Happy birthday, buddy."

"So," Nigel gestured the just starting game, "T-ball."

"Yep," Hoagie replied.

Emi stepped up to the plate, easily the smallest on either of the two teams, the back of her jersey reading "BEATLES" in bold, white letters. Nigel did a double take, looking first at the young player, and then back at his friend. "Is that Emi?" he asked incredulously.

"She is her father's daughter," Kuki responded with a smile.

Nigel's eyes scanned the park until he found his daughter. Olivia had chosen to wear her pink, plastic cowboy boots, a knee length jean skirt, a feather boa, sunglasses, and purple t-shirt. That little girl would never in a million years touch a baseball bat. She was talking animatedly to some other children. A rag-tag group, all in the strangest outfits. Olivia saluted one of them. Nigel sighed; she was just so imaginative that sometimes he couldn't keep up.

After hitting the ball, Emi took off running to first base, and she was fast. "That she is."

"Emiko! Look at her go!" Hoagie screamed from next to Abby. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a sitting position. "They're getting good. Right, Abs?"

A glare was shot at Hoagie from first base. Emi hated her full name, something that was entirely Wally's fault. Kuki loved the name Emiko; she thought it was the most beautiful Japanese name she'd ever heard. It meant "smiling child", a promise any mother would want to give their child. But, of course, Wally had to shorten it to "Emi", and now the little girl was indignant when it came to her legal name.

As Augie approached the plate, Hoagie shot up again. "Augie will make it foggy!"

"Sit down, fool. That one doesn't even make sense!" Abby winced slightly after this statement, pressing a hand against her belly. Kuki, having been pregnant herself, noticed it and she also noticed Abby was trying to be discreet. She didn't say anything.

Augie turned and smiled at his dad beneath the rim of his hat. "He is so his father's son," Abby commented to Kuki. Kuki nodded, slightly worried about her friend. Abby's hand was balanced on her bump again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Fanny was angry, she liked to make noise. She would stomp and yell and listen to her music at ear-bursting volumes. The red-head paced around the room for a few minutes before spotting something and smiling. Her thick soled combat boots.

The boots had been a staple item in her teenage years, but she hadn't worn them since. One thing was for certain, those boots were LOUD. Fanny quickly laced them up. She was supposed to go over to Rachel's today and help set up for the party. She had to get all her anger out before heading over there.

Fanny stomped down the stairs slowly, her devilish grin growing larger with every step. Those boots were fantastic. She entered the kitchen to find Patton with an amused grin on his face.

"What up, Cadet Fulbright?" Patton laughed at his own joke.

Fanny narrowed her green eyes at him before turning away to get out the cereal.

Her husband stood up from the table and came up behind her. "Well, I'm off to work for a while. Have fun playing dress-up alright? Oh, and, by the way, the boots are nice. You should wear them more often." Patton whispered the last part into Fanny's ear making her shiver.

"Bye," she responded forcefully.

The front door slammed. She sat down at the kitchen table. Fanny realized she wasn't angry. This wasn't anger she was feeling, it was something else. Something that made her want to cry instead of yell. So she did.

* * *

Rachel sat with her head in her hands, the phone receiver cradled against her ear. There was no one on the line, but she found she could not put down the phone. The words cycled through her head like a song on repeat. _Nothing we can do, nothing we can do, nothing we can do_. They had given up on her little boy, her precious baby. The blonde woman found it hard to believe they had honestly done everything in their power. Palmer had taken so many tests, how was it possible that not one of them held any answers?

She put the phone back down on the hook. She didn't need them, Palmer didn't need them. Specialists? Please. They'd figure this out on their own. Rachel rolled up the sleeves of Nigel's button-up that she was wearing. She started cleaning the kitchen to get her mind off the phone call. Pointless activities had always helped when she needed to get her mind off things. Between the humming, the water spilling in to the sink, and the sound of a sponge on a dish, Rachel hadn't heard the door open. But she did hear her best friend stomp into the kitchen.

And she was wearing those God-awful boots. "Feeling nostalgic?" Rachel asked Fanny.

"I'm here so let's do this thing," Fanny ordered, ignoring her question.

Rachel just stared. She had been planning to wash dishes until her hand could no longer hold onto the sponge. If she tried to do anything else, she would end up thinking about the phone call. And that could not happen. Rachel could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. No, no,no! That wasn't OK. She looked to her side, there weren't any dishes left to wash. The sponge hit the bottom of the sink with a wet thud. And within seconds, Rachel was sitting on the hard wood floor.

"What are you doing?" Fanny asked. "I came here, on a Saturday, to help you with _your _husband's surprise party and you sit on the floor? I mean, seriously, Rachel…" She trailed off. "Are you crying?"

Rachel's hands hit the floor with a smack. "He's three years old, damn it! And he doesn't talk! Why won't he talk? Why can't they make him talk?" Fanny watched her friend dissolve into a puddle. She didn't know how to comfort people. Rachel's brown eyes that were usually filled with laughter looked at Fanny. "Why can't _I _make him talk?"

Fanny looked at the ridiculous boots on her feet. She tiptoed over to her friend and slid down the cabinet to join her on the ground. "Rachel, I think he'll talk when he's ready. You're doing everything you can. Sometimes, you just have to wait these things out," she said, hoping these words made Rachel feel better.

"You think so?" The blonde looked at her hopefully. Rachel was usually so hopeful about Palmer that Fanny had to wonder what had happened to make her lose it this badly.

"Sure." Fanny hoped that this would bring back her friend's strength. "Everything happens for a reason," she continued. "Even the bad things." Fanny ran a hand over her flat stomach. _Even the bad things_.

Rachel leaned her head against the other woman's forest green covered shoulder. "Thanks, Fanny," she breathed. Rachel paused for a few seconds then stood up. "So, we need to make the pasta and salad, set up decorations, wrap the gifts, go buy drinks, and clean the bathroom." She turned and looked at her red-headed friend. "That sounds like it, right?"

Fanny smiled. She was glad to see her friend back in "hostess" mode. But, she also smiled because, as usual, Rachel was completely forgetting about herself. Rachel had on a white button up that was much too large with pair of faded black shorts. Her medium length blonde hair was pulled back from her face with a hot pink bandana. Gray wool socks adorned her feet. Fanny looked her friend up and down. The once 'creatively' dressed little girl had become the exact picture of a housewife. "Yeah I think so," Fanny answered. "You look really cute today, Rachel."

Rachel glanced down at her outfit as if she didn't even know what she was wearing. She blushed. "OK, add changing my clothes to the list." Rachel smiled at her best friend. "And, by the way, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I didn't know those boots had made it through college." She turned around and left the room before Fanny's face got any redder.

* * *

**A/N: Just a pretty pointless Fanny/Rachel chapter. I kind of like it, except I feel like Fanny is a tad OOC. Meh. Anyway, the real juicy stuff should be coming soon. I know this because I already wrote it, that's my problem. I always get really excited and write those parts early and don't know how to fill in the rest. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A large, silver car drove down Nigel and Rachel's street. Kuki sat behind the wheel, her apparent excitement making her bounce around in her seat. "I'm just so excited!" She looked back at her four children. "Aren't you guys excited? Nigel hates surprises!" To this comment she received an eye roll from her husband and three toothy, and one toothless, grins.

"Kooks, it's just a little get together. Nothing to spaz out about," Wally replied, even though he knew full well that nothing would calm down his wife.

They drove past the Uno's large, but not too large, yellow house. They were parking at the neighbors so Nigel would not know they were over. A small, blue car and a forest green Jeep sat in the driveway of Nigel and Rachel's house. "Oh good," Kuki smiled. "Nigel's not here, that means we're not late!"

Wally stared at her. "Of course we're not cruddy late! We left 35 minutes early!"A chorus of tiny giggles sounded from the backseat. Kuki gave him a dirty look. He climbed out of the car to help Kuki get their youngest two children out of their car seats. Kaida and Emi had already unbuckled themselves and gotten out of the car, just as excited about the party as their mother.

Wally lifted nine-month old Max out of his car seat carefully. "There you go, tyke. Now we'll just go sit around for forever before Nigel shows up." He began walking towards the house, hoping that Kuki, who was fussing with Violet and the diaper bag, could hear him babbling to their only son. "Doesn't that sound like fun? Daddy thinks that sounds like heaps of fun and so does Mommy apparently."

* * *

Hoagie finished strapping Augie into the backseat and then turned to face Abby. He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you absolutely, positively, 100 percent sure that you feel alright? You look a little tired. We can go late, ya know. You can take a nap for an hour or so if you want." He placed a hand on her belly.

"Hoagie, get in the car," Abby sighed. "I feel fine and we are going to the party. Right now." Abby opened the door of their car and, with some struggling, got herself inside. So she'd had some pains today. Big deal. Abby wasn't going to panic about something like that. She pressed a hand to the right side of her belly.

"Are we ready for lift-off?" Hoagie asked, smiling at Abby from the driver's seat.

"Did you remember the gift?" Abby squirmed around in her seat, trying to get comfortable

Hoagie's cheeks reddened. "I'll be back in one sec. I'm just gonna run inside really quick." He hopped out of the car and ran back into their small house.

Abby sighed. Sometimes she needed Hoagie, but in most cases, it was Hoagie who needed her. Even when she was a child, Abby didn't like when other people took care of her. As she got older, she learned that sometimes you had to let other people step in. Sometimes, Hoagie was almost _too_ helpful. It was times like this that made up for it.

* * *

Nigel took Palmer's hand. "Now, Palm, where exactly is your sister?" He glanced down at the little boy. It had been much too long of a day for Nigel. Of course, it had been nice to spend the day with Olivia and Palmer, but he was tired. Nigel looked forward to a nice, quiet dinner with his family and then heading to bed with his beautiful wife.

Palmer looked up at his father and shrugged.

"Well, we'll just have to take a look around, won't we?" Nigel tried not to let his son's lack of speech bother him. He felt that if they just let Palmer figure things out on his own, he would talk eventually. However, Nigel wasn't opposed to Rachel taking their son to see all those doctors; he knew that was what his wife needed to do to feel hopeful.

After a few minutes, Nigel found Olivia. The 5 year old was talking to another little girl. Their heads were bent in towards each other, as they whispered. Nigel coughed. Olivia's blonde hair spun out as her head turned. She pushed her sunglasses atop her head. "Oh! Hi Daddy! Are we leaving?"

Nigel smiled at his daughter. "Sorry, sweetheart. We've got to head back for dinner."

The little girl got up and waved to her friend. She skipped off ahead of her brother and father. "Was that one of your friends from school?" Nigel asked.

Olivia giggled as if that was ridiculous. "No, Daddy. She's a cadet like me."

"A cadet. How cool." To be honest, Nigel had no idea what his daughter was talking about. These sorts of things only added to his beliefs that he had finally, at the age of 31, become old. He unlocked the car and his children climbed in. Olivia smoothed her skirt and buckled her seat belt. Palmer looked expectedly up at his dad; he needed Nigel to buckle his seat belt.

"Did you want to ask Daddy to buckle you?"

Palmer's eyes widened, he made no motion to ask for Nigel's help. Nigel gave in and buckled up the 3 year old.

"Yeah, Daddy, a cadet. You might not see me around so much after school. Because I'll be training," Olivia paused, "at the Arctic training base! And there's this boy there that's a lot like Patton and…"

Nigel let his daughter's voice wash over him as he drove. Sometimes he wondered if the reason Palmer didn't speak was because Olivia spoke just _so_ much. This was something that apparently she got from him, according to Rachel. But, he supposed Palmer needed someone to be his voice and Olivia was very good at that.

As they approached the house, Nigel noticed that Fanny's car was parked in the driveway. The exact middle of it, leaving Nigel no room to park. _Typical Fanny, not taking anyone else into consideration_. Nigel shook his head and went to go park at the neighbor's until Fanny would come out and move the obnoxiously large Jeep.

Nigel and Rachel's next door neighbor was an old woman that rarely left the house. She had her groceries delivered and her children often came by to bring her other things and check on her. In her driveway, there was a large silver SUV and a small blue car. Nigel recognized these cars as Kuki's and Hoagie's, but they would have no reason to be at his neighbor's. "Auntie Kuki is here!" Olivia shrieked, noticing the car as well.

"I don't think so, Livi, someone must just have the same car as Kuki," Nigel replied.

"Sure, Daddy," Olivia smiled.

**A/N: I don't much like this chapter, but obviously it was necessary to get everyone to the party. It's just a filler really. I'm feeling 2 or 3 more chapters. And, my friends, things will go down, I promise. Oh, and if anyone has suggestions for Abby's baby's name, hook me up :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hoagie and Abby were cutting it a little close in Rachel's opinion. She had told Nigel to be home by 6:30 for dinner. They showed up at 6:15. Sure, Abby was hugely pregnant, but wouldn't that just be a reason to be earlier instead of later? Rachel needed to settle down. She took a couple breaths through her nose. Rachel didn't want to be so stressed out, but she just wanted so badly for everything to be perfect.

Kuki appeared at Rachel's side. "Everything's perfect, Rach. It'll be a great party," she told her blonde-haired friend, as if she were a mind reader.

"You think so?" Rachel glanced around at Abby and Fanny, needing their opinions as well.

Fanny placed her hands on her hips. "I would hope so. I wasted my entire Saturday here!"

Kuki started laughing first. She had a contagious laugh, like a peal of bells, and soon all four women were laughing.

"Where's the alcohol in this joint?" an Australian accented voice asked. Seconds later, this voice was joined in the kitchen by Wally, Patton, and Hoagie.

Laughter was still ringing thought the room as Wally's blue eyes landed on Abby. "Whoa, you're huge!" he crowed.

Kuki sucked in a breath. "Wally!"

Hoagie looked at his friend. "What the hell, man? Kuki was way bigger than this with that last one."

Wally opened and closed his mouth a few times. Comebacks had never been one of his finer areas. "Well…Kuki's going on five kids now. This is just Abby's second."

Patton grinned and slapped the blonde man on the back. "Nice try, Beatles," he comforted.

Before Kuki or Abby could state their opinions on the matter, Emi and Violet ran into the kitchen. On each of their faces was a massive smile. "Mama! We were watching the window like you said and Olivia is running over here right now! She is!" Emi's ponytail bobbed as she shook her head excitedly.

"I saw," Violet added, with the lisp most two-year olds seemed to have.

"Did you, Vi? You must be the best look-out girl in the whole world," Kuki gushed as she picked up the little girl. Violet giggled as her mom planted a kiss on her cheek

"Aren't we supposed to hide or something?" Patton asked.

Rachel suddenly had eight sets of eyes on her. "Oh right. Well, we can stay in here. Just turn off all the lights quickly. It'll confuse him."

Hoagie and Wally left to turn off the lights in the house. They came back a few seconds later with Augie, Kaida, and Max.

From the kitchen, they all heard the front door swing open. "Hello?" a little voice called. "Daddy, why are all the lights off?"

"Your mother probably stayed in bed all day watching Lifetime movies again," a British accented voice sighed.

The lights in front hall got flicked on. "I guess I'll just get started on dinner then. Palmer, why don't you run up and fetch your mom?" They could hear the patter of tiny footsteps on stairs. Nigel continued to talk. "I'm not going to complain because I know she's having a hard time with Palmer's issue. But, it is my birthday. You would think…" He turned on the lights in the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" The seven adults and five children all smiled at Nigel

Nigel took a step back and placed a hand over his heart. Rachel smiled and approached her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you surprised?"

Olivia jumped around excitedly. "Daddy, guess what? I knew! I knew the whole time that Auntie Kuki and everyone was coming over today! And I pretended I didn't! Mommy told me yesterday that I would have to try extra hard to keep it a secret, but she thought I could do it because I'm almost six, you know!"

"Surprised I didn't just have a heart attack!" Nigel said to his wife. He then picked up the hyper, almost 6-year old and kissed her head. "And, you, my dear, have a future as an actress for all that pretending you did!" After he placed Olivia back on the ground, she took off running with Emi and Kaida.

The 31 year old glanced around the kitchen finding all his friends present. Kuki and Wally, Abby and Hoagie, Fanny and Patton. And, of course, his gorgeous beyond belief wife. Nigel leaned down and gave Rachel a kiss. "I'm very surprised. Thank you so much."

"I'll have you know that doesn't make up for the Lifetime movie comment. You'll be paying for that later on." Rachel unhooked her arms from around him, not wanting to hog the 'birthday boy'.

Nigel grinned at his wife's retreating form. "I'm holding you to that," he replied. She winked at him over her shoulder.

Wally approached Nigel, beer in hand. It seemed he had finally found the alcohol. He patted Nigel on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday, old man. I'm gonna go watch the game now." Hoagie and Patton followed Wally out the kitchen door.

Nigel decided to stay and say hello to Abby, Fanny, and Kuki. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. He hugged Kuki briefly. Well, it was brief in Kuki's opinion, which meant she squeezed him until he couldnt breath for about a minute. "Thanks for taking up the whole driveway," Nigel said to Fanny.

The red-head smirked at him and ate a cheese cube. "My pleasure."

He sat down next to Abby at the kitchen table. "How are you doing, Abby?"

Abby smiled at her childhood best friend. "Abby's holding in there," she said.

"Looks like it wouldn't be too far off for me to share my birthday with the newest Gilligan," Nigel laughed. He was making a joke and he didn't notice the way Kuki's eyebrows shot up, disappearing beneath her bangs.

Abby watched Nigel wander towards the TV as she made slow circles on her belly. "Not too far off," she murmured.

Rachel had missed this entire encounter because she was setting the dining room table for dinner. She was happy. Nigel had been surprised; everyone was having a nice time. _You did good, Rachel_, she thought to herself. Nothing could ruin this party.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: When I first started writing this, it was supposed to be like 3 or 4 chapters. My judgement's a little off. Oh well!**

Chapter 7

Kuki jumped up and down around Rachel. "Can we open the gifts now, please, Rachel? Please, please, pretty please. I just simply can't wait to see Nigel's face when he opens ours!"

The blonde woman grinned uneasily. She had the whole party planned out (she actually had a list, not that she was going to let anyone know that) and presents came _after_ dinner. She saw Abby shake her head at the childish younger woman. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait until after dinner," Rachel explained.

"Dinner-shminner!" Kuki cried. She pursed her lips into a pout and widened her eyes.

"Oh, god," Abby moaned from her spot at the table. "Girl, you ain't as cute as you used to be. That don't work anymore."

Well, it didn't work for Abby maybe, but under Kuki's 'pity me' look, Rachel could feel herself cracking. "Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Why don't we just let the party run itself for all I care!"

Kuki giggled. "A party can't run! Don't be silly, Rachel!"

Abby groaned before following the bouncing, Asian woman from the room. Rachel reluctantly trailed behind. They followed Kuki into the living room, where all the men and Fanny were watching the game. "Guess what?" Kuki shrieked, setting herself on Wally's lap.

"What?" he responded, slight annoyance tainting the word.

"We're opening presents!"

Fanny turned around to stare at Rachel. "Presents? But I thought dinner was supposed to come next. That's what that list-"

Rachel cut off her red-headed friend. "Yep, presents. Presents sounds great to me."

"Well, alright," she replied, unsure. "Patton, where is our present?" Fanny turned expectedly to her husband.

Patton just stared at her. "Present? I was I supposed to have that?" He realized his mistake as his wife's face slowly started to turn the shade of red that always meant trouble.

Fanny stood up from the couch, grabbed the beer from Patton's hand, placed it on the coffee table, and dragged her husband from the room. "Excuse us, for one second, won't you?"

Rachel looked at the oblivious girl sitting in Wally's lap accusingly. This was exactly why you _always_ make a list. "Well, Abby's gonna sit down until this storm blows over." Hoagie patted the spot next to him on the couch. Rachel all but picked Kuki off of Wally's lap and dragged her off in pursuit of Patton and Fanny.

* * *

"What do you mean you forgot the gift? God damn it, Patton! Do you know how bad this makes us look? You stupid boy!" Patton flinched. Fanny hadn't called him that in years.

"Relax, Fanny. I'll just run home and get it. No harm done."

"Don't you dare tell me to relax! And not everything can be fixed so easily, Drilovsky." She was really going at it, her face beat red to match her hair. Patton glanced around at Rachel's kitchen; he knew Fanny would be embarrassed about causing this scene after the fact.

The large man grabbed his wife by her wrists and pulled her over to the table. He kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes. Was she honest to God _crying_ over this? "Fan, what's up with you today? This isn't a big deal."

Fanny took a huge raspy breath trying to calm her tears, but looking into his baby blue eyes only seemed to make her cry harder. She turned her face away. "It's stupid."

"Ok, don't tell me. I'll just be going to grab Nigel's present now." He pressed a kiss into her curly hair. Patton started to walk out of the room.

"Fine! If you're going to make me feel so guilty I'll tell you!" Patton turned back to face her with a smirk. That always worked.

"What did you want to tell me, dear?" He asked with mock sincerity.

She mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

She looked up at him angrily. "I said I'm pregnant, moron!"

Patton froze. There were tons of possible explanations for her behavior that he had tossed around in his head that day. This was not one of them. They hadn't really talked about it, to be honest. He wanted kids; he always had. But it had taken Fanny so long to get used to the idea of being married to Patton that he didn't want to send her packing with such a sticky topic.

"I know what you're thinking," Fanny whispered. She wiped a shaking hand under her eyes. The make-up smudged.

He crossed the room in three long strides, kneeling in front of her yet again. Fanny had no idea what he was thinking. In all honesty, he had never been happier in his life (apart from the day she had showed up on his doorstep waving a figurative white flag). Fanny raised her head to meet his gaze. She had raccoon-like eyes from the smudged make-up, oh how he loved this woman. "You don't know what I am thinking, Fulbright. I know what you're thinking though. You're scared."

"I am not scared," Fanny said, suddenly standing up from the chair.

"You've never been more terrified in your life," he responded simply, pushing some nearly black hair out of his face. Her face was taking on that red-ish hue again. "And I've never been happier in mine."

Patton had never seen someone's face change color that quickly. Red to sheet white in a matter of seconds. "H-happy? Why are you happy? I don't even know what to do, how to act. I'm awful with other people's kids. In what universe would this be a happy occasion?" Those tears came back with a vengeance and her accent was especially thick through the tears. Patton had never seen his wife cry.

"Baby," he said, taking her freckled face in his hands. "I'm happy because it's you and me and I know that you'll know exactly what to do." He enveloped her with his arms, hugging her thin body close. "You are so beautiful." She sniffled into his t-shirt. Patton stepped out of the embrace and held Fanny at arm's length. He moved his hands along the length of her body, stopping at either hip. "A girl," he decided, "who is exactly like you in every way possible. Your hair, your eyes, your temper…"

A small almost giggle left her mouth. He smiled. "Whatever, Drilovsky."

Patton shook his head. "You are a force to be reckoned with, baby." Fanny pushed Patton away, an unwanted blush covering her freckled cheeks.

The door to the kitchen burst open and in it stood a petite, Asian woman. "Alright, love birds, let's face it. Rachel and I just eavesdropped on your whole conversation."

"Kuki!" Rachel said through clenched teeth.

"And I for one," Kuki paused, glancing at Fanny and then at Patton, "am so I excited I don't know how I possibly kept quiet for that long! A baby! For you two! Ah, I could die!"

"What?" the pregnant red-head screamed. "My word! Hasn't anyone heard of privacy around here?" She left the kitchen, each step emphasized greatly by her boots. Patton smiled at his wife's retreating form.

"Patton, I don't know how you could possibly _want_ a child with that temper." Kuki shook her head, her long, dark hair swayed.

Patton grinned slightly and soon the three friends were laughing. This laughter was interrupted by a shout from the other room. "What should you have said? Gee, I don't know! Maybe, 'Hey, honey, I'm going into labor!'?"

* * *

**A/N: Duh duh duhhhhhhh!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hoagie was probably a bad husband. That was the only explanation he could think of for his completely ignorant lack of realization that Abby had been in labor pretty much all day. It had taken her water breaking on the couch for him to catch on, for crying out loud! Once the doctor had told them it would be soon, he should have watched her tirelessly. Abby had waited until the last minute with Augie too and that should've been proof enough that she would do it again.

Anyway, there were more pressing matters at hand than whether or not Hoagie was a satisfactory spouse. Abby was doubled over her belly on Rachel's couch and she let out a quiet groan. "Do I even want to know how close they are together?" Hoagie asked her. Truth be told, he was more than a little annoyed with his wife. After the last time, didn't she know how unsafe this could be for her and the baby?

"Probably not," Abby replied through gritted teeth. She should've said something to him after Augie's game. Sometimes her independence was more of a curse than a gift.

Hoagie placed one hand on her back and the other on her belly. He helped her up. "C'mon, let's go grab Augie and get in the car."

Nigel stood up from the armchair. "Leave Augie here. Call us later and we'll bring him over," he explained, walking towards the door with his two friends.

"Where are you guys going?" Kuki asked, suddenly appearing from the kitchen door. Patton and Rachel followed behind her, each of them giving the Asian woman an incredulous look.

"Where does it look like Abby's headed, genius?" Abby spat in response.

Kuki's eyes widened with hurt. "But, Abby! You should have the baby here! I've always wanted to see a driveway baby being born!"

If there had been a wall around, Hoagie would've smacked his forehead on it. He felt Abby's hand tense in his, a warning that another contraction was coming. They needed to be leaving. Now.

Nigel walked over the enthusiastic girl. "Kuki, driveway babies occur when the mother can't make it to the hospital in time," he explained slowly. "Abby and Hoagie are going to make it just fine, I think." He slapped his friend's shoulder. "Good luck, mate."

Hoagie glanced at Abby, the contraction had started and yet again she was clutching her belly and gritting her teeth. "Looks like I'll need it," he replied.

* * *

Shortly after Abby and Hoagie left, Kuki went to pick up Abby's bag from their house and drop it off at the hospital. After the little issue in the kitchen, Fanny had locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out. Wally and Patton refused to leave the couch because the game was in triple overtime. Rachel fed the seven kids and then sat down at the kitchen table for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Cake was supposed to be next, but she didn't see much of a point. The minute that phone call came, everyone would rush to the new baby anyway.

Nigel walked into the room, cautiously. And Rachel swore there was a look of slight guilt on his face. He had nothing to be guilty about. She was the one pouting about a party when one of their best friends was having a baby and another was locked in an extremely small bathroom. Rachel felt bad about being so selfish and plastered a smile on her face. Nigel often knew her better than she knew herself, though, and he could tell she was upset. "I know this wasn't the way you planned things," he said, sitting down next to her. Nigel placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. "But this really is one of my best birthdays. Top five, I believe."

Rachel raised a blonde eyebrow at her bald husband, disbelievingly.

"Honey, this is something I think the two of us tend to forget because we're overachievers: nothing's ever perfect. We're not perfect and our friends _certainly_ aren't perfect. And these imperfections in our lives, they're what makes us, us. So far, today has been perfectly imperfect. A day that is completely us. And what better way to turn 31 than to be myself with all the people I love?" Nigel nodded his head with finality.

Rachel smiled as she replayed the day in her mind. The horrible phone call that morning, Fanny's boots, Kuki's many nearly-unbelievable, air-headed comments, Wally's joke about Abby's size, Nigel's face when he flicked on the lights, the macaroni fight while the kids ate dinner, Abby's water breaking on her barely two-month-old leather couch. Some of those things were good, some bad, some somewhere in-between. But, they were life. And Rachel knew life was full of both good and bad things. Her warm, brown eyes flickered over to Nigel. "You're right." Rachel kissed her husband lightly. "Any news from Abby and Hoagie?"

* * *

Hoagie could feel Abby's fingernails slowly digging their way into his palm. When they had arrived at the hospital, Abby was immediately put in a room. She was then given a verbal beating from her doctor for not arriving sooner. Hoagie was pleased that someone was on the same page as him. "You've got this, Abs," he said encouragingly.

Abby seemed to almost hiss at him. "Boy, you better get outta Abby's face 'fore she does something about it herself!"

Hoagie decided this was not an appropriate time for a comment about how Abby was not really in a position to "do something" about anything, with the stirrups and all. Abby's fingernails clenched harder, as if she were punishing him. She probably was. Hoagie wondered if it would draw blood. When she was having Augie, she had bit Hoagie's hand. Abby claimed it was because she didn't want to cry out. But, Hoagie had his doubts. She'd always had a bit of a violent side. The bite didn't bleed so maybe this wouldn't.

Maybe Abby would be more pleasant to him while giving birth if Cree or Kuki was present. If she didn't wait until the kid was more or less falling out next time, maybe they'd test that. The doctor's announcement broke through his musings. "We're crowning."

Hoagie looked triumphantly down at his sweating wife. "Hear that, honey?"

"Abby's right here, Einstein!" she yelled. "Of course I heard. Now, shut your mouth!"

He patted her head. "You should use that anger, sweetie. Let it all out."

She screamed.

"Nice," he continued. "Almost there, Abs. You're really mad at me, remember? Really, really mad. Use it!"

"HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN! SHUT UP, NOW!" Abby shouted. And, at that very moment, a baby girl slid into the doctor's outstretched arms. Abby immediately stopped screaming and relaxed back against the bad. She uncurled her fingers from Hoagie's hand.

Hoagie glanced at his palm. "I'm bleeding," he stated.

Abby looked at him. "So am I," she deadpanned.

"Touché," Hoagie smiled.

The doctor placed the squirming baby in Abby's arms. She marveled at the tiny person. Never in her life had she believed that anything so small could be so perfect. Abby took Hoagie's bleeding palm in her hand and kissed the center. "Raine Henrietta Gilligan," she said.

Hoagie laughed. "Because she's taking the reins in our lives?"

"No, fool. Raine is strong and beautiful, like a thunderstorm. Abby wants her to be able to stop anything in its tracks." Abby ran a chocolate thumb over the little girl's slightly paler, smooth skin.

Hoagie squeezed himself into the bed with his wife and daughter. That was kind of weird to think. He had a daughter, her name was Raine, she was every bit as beautiful as her mother, and she was his. Hoagie had no doubt he could stare at this baby for hours. Amazed and bewildered that he could create such utter perfection.

"We ruined Nigel's party," Abby pointed out.

"Nah," Hoagie disagreed. "We made it way more interesting." He bent his head forward and kissed his new daughter's forehead and then his wife's. "You did awesome, Abs. I love you more than ever. I'm gonna go call and get Augie over here now."

Before Hoagie exited the room, he looked over his shoulder at Abby and Raine. Abby's face was filled with a sort of tenderness that only showed around their children. He liked this Abby most of all.

Ten minutes later, the hospital was twenty minutes from Nigel's at the legal limit, Kuki bounded into Abby's room. "She's precious!" she squealed. Kuki held out her arms, expectedly, waiting for her dark skinned friend to hand her the baby.

"Daddy!" a slightly chubby boy exclaimed, hurtling himself in Hoagie's direction. Hoagie bent down to his son's level and swept the Augie into his arms. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, buddy, but your mom probably deserves the attention right now." He placed Augie on the bed next to Abby.

The four-year old examined his mother quietly, while Kuki cooed to the baby. "You look tired, mama," Augie concluded.

Abby ruffled her son's curly hair. "You've got a baby sister, Augie," she explained. She turned to get her bubbly best friend's attention. "Hey, girl, stop hogging the kid!"

Kuki pouted and brought Raine back to her mother. Augie's eyes widened. "That's my baby sister?" he asked, disbelief audible in his words.

"You better believe it," Hoagie replied.

Raine opened her hazel eyes and looked at Augie. She gurgled and look of delight shone on the Augie's face. "I like her!" At that moment, Raine had her big brother wrapped around her tiny, tiny finger for life.

Abby smiled at Hoagie and Hoagie smiled back. It had been well worth the blood.

* * *

**A/N: Uno mas, personas! And then the epilogue. I've been thinking maybe I'd do some kind of sequel since this seems to be so popular. Thanks for all your reviews on every chapter! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is so fluffy that I'm almost ashamed to have written it, but, I mean, who doesn't love fluff, right?**

Chapter 9

When Kuki got home from the hospital, it was late. She waltzed into the house, surrounded by a bubble of pleasant, baby-filled thoughts. Kuki let her hand fall across her small bump. Only four and a half more months. She could sing, she was that excited.

It had been a long day, though, and it felt like hours ago that she had sat at Emi's T-ball game. Kuki longed to fall into bed, curl up against Wally, and sleep-in until noon the following day. Although, she couldn't seem to remember the last time Violet and Emi hadn't waken her up by eight on a weekend.

Kuki twirled a piece of ebony hair around a thin finger as she climbed the carpeted stairs of their home. Wally and the kids had probably been dropped off a couple hours ago. She hoped Wally wasn't asleep yet. When she entered the blue-walled master bedroom, she found that Wally _was_ already asleep. Max was splayed across his father's chest, his head tucked beneath Wally's chin; his favorite place to sleep. One of Wally's arms lay protectively across the baby's back. Kuki could see her only son's tiny body rise and fall with Wally's even breaths. They had identical facial expressions when they slept, mouths slightly open. Kuki let out an almost silent giggle.

Next to Wally on the bed were three small lumps that gradually decreased in size. With careful steps, she tiptoed over to the bed and squeezed herself in, still dressed. A smile etched its way across Kuki's face as she snuggled herself between the sheets.

Violet, the smallest of the three lumps, rolled over and placed her small hand against Kuki's arm as if, even in sleep, she could feel her mother's presence. Within minutes, Kuki's light eyes drifted closed. Her dreams were filled with three dark-ponytailed little girls, a blue-eyed baby, and a man whose smile never failed to make her melt.

* * *

Patton had insisted on taking Fanny out for a celebratory ice cream after leaving Rachel's. She was certain he had only made such a stupid suggestion because the team had won in triple overtime and he was teetering on the edge of drunkenness. But as she sat on the bathroom floor of the Uno household, listening to his voice through the door, she had to admit, ice cream sounded delicious. And the newly pregnant woman was ravenous.

Fanny sat on the metal chair in the ice cream parlor and devoured not only her own ice cream, but most of his as well. She looked at Patton skeptically; he would usually be upset about that. The dark-haired man was staring at her. "It's impolite to stare," she stated.

Patton smiled. "Only if you don't know the person." He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Let's go home."

Fanny looked longingly at the many tubs of ice cream, but eventually followed him out the door. Patton always drove fast. His lead-foot had yet to get him into trouble, though. Fanny knew that someday all the illegal activity would catch up with him. They flew down the mostly empty streets, making it to their small house in minutes.

"Don't move," Patton warned when he'd killed the engine in their driveway. He opened his door and ran around the car. Fanny rolled her dark green eyes as he then opened the door for her. Patton moved into the doorframe of Fanny's Jeep, making it impossible for her to exit. He placed his large hand on her thigh, just below the edge of her skirt. The hand moved up her leg until it threatened to become less than appropriate. With his other hand, her husband toyed with her curls; this whole time bringing his dimpled face slowly nearer to hers. When their lips met, it wasn't soft or careful. That wasn't how Fanny or Patton did things.

His fingers clutched at the fabric covering her back with need. Her fingers scraped through his thick, black hair. Fanny's other hand grabbed the shift behind her as Patton pressed his weight against her. His hands moved from her waist, back down to her leg. Patton traced a path down to the top of her boots, rubbing the leather between his fingers. "What do you say we get you out of these boots, baby?"

All the usually volatile red-head could do was nod, still taken back by the sudden force of the kiss. Definitely not careful, at all.

Later when they were in bed, however, Patton was uncharacteristically careful as he rolled up the hem of her shirt with fumbling fingers. Fanny lay completely still when the digits traced their ways across the flat plain of her stomach. She held her breath, not wanting the moment to end. And then, with more tenderness than she would've guessed was hidden in her burly husband, he placed his ear against her belly. Fanny knew he couldn't hear anything, or feel anything. But she wished she knew what Patton was thinking as he lay so close to where their baby was. She ran a hand over his hair, letting her fingers tangle. Fanny could not think of a single feeling better than letting him fill her with love. She used to be able to think of tons; but, as she let herself picture the two of them starting a family together, tumbling blindly into a uncharted territory, Fanny figured that love was really what she needed.

* * *

Hoagie stood with his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the nursery window. It was late and Abby thought they had gone home a while ago. But, on his way out, he had passed this window and, honestly, the new father just could not resist the idea of seeing Raine one last time before he left. Hoagie knew he needed to get Augie home. The kid was exhausted, and had finally fallen asleep, draped over Hoagie's shoulder. A position that the four-year old had more or less outgrown, Hoagie soon figured out.

A matronly nurse walked over and stopped by Hoagie's side. "Which one's yours?" she asked politely.

And Hoagie just couldn't help but let a humongous, proud smile shine on his face as he said, "Her, right there, Gilligan. Raine Henrietta Gilligan."

"A beautiful name," the nurse said. Hoagie nodded his unruly-haired head in agreement. "What about this little one? He looks bushed." She gestured to Augie.

"Oh, yeah, well he's had a pretty long day, I guess." Hoagie blushed, embarrassed.

The nurse smiled as if she knew something he did not. "Your wife told me to come and look here for you. Apparently she knows you pretty well. She says, and this is a direct quote, that you better get that kid home before Abby does something about it."

Hoagie laughed, a smile playing on his lips. Abby still wasn't in much of a position to "do something" about anything. But, he said goodbye to the nurse and headed to the elevator with Augie snoring on his back. Besides, he'd be back first thing tomorrow morning, or Abby would probably do something about _that_.

* * *

Nigel climbed the front hall staircase of his home, still relishing in the events of the day. What he had said to Rachel earlier had been completely true. That day had been one of his best birthdays. There were no false pretenses of perfection. The day was so very filled to the brim with everything he loved about everyone he loved.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Nigel noticed that the door to his right was open, even though Palmer had been sent to bed hours ago. He took a quiet step into the room and, through the dim glow of a night-light, discovered his wife kneeling next to the bed that held their son. He was about to approach her when she spoke. "Mommy loves you, Palm." She brushed his silver blonde hair away from his face with shaky fingers. Nigel almost felt unwelcome in this moment between a little boy and his mother who would do anything for him. He ran his own hand over his bald head, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

Rachel's head snapped up, looking away from the little boy who lay before her and instead at Nigel. A radiant smile shone on her face. Nigel hadn't seen what happened to make his beautiful wife's face light up in this way. But, he found he could do nothing else but nod his head at her. Letting her know that whatever it was, she was right in thinking it.

After pressing an unbelievably tender kiss, a kiss only a mother could give, to the their only son's forehead, Rachel came to meet Nigel in the doorway. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Things are going to get better," she whispered. More to herself than to him.

Again, he nodded. Rachel had yet to be wrong about anything as far as he knew. And then she pressed a love- filled kiss, a kiss only a wife could give, to Nigel's lips. "You know, in this light, you look pretty old, Nigel." She grinned.

Nigel pulled her closer to him, making a trail of kisses down her neck. "It's nice and dark in our bedroom. And, I do believe I owe you an apology for something I said earlier. Something about Lifetime movies, perhaps?"

A giggle threatened to spill from the woman's lips, but before it could, her husband's hand was placed over her mouth as he swept her into his arms, carried her to their bedroom, unceremoniously dumped her on the bed, and proceeded with his 'apology'. Rachel's brilliant smile never once left her face.

This was, in Nigel Uno's opinion, a perfect ending to the imperfect first day of his 32nd year.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhh guys! The last official chapter! I might cry! I loved writing this story so much and I loved the wonderfully nice reviews I got on each and every chapter! This is one of the very few longer things I've ever written and finished so thanks for sticking it out with me. I'll have a short little, one-year-later epilogue up soon. And I already have a plot for a sequel/companion laid out! So again, thank you all!**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

One Year Later

On a polished table made of red wood sat two birthday cakes. One was large, made to feed fifteen of the eighteen people who sat around the table. Thirty-two carefully placed candles glowed around its perimeter. The other cake was rather small, obviously made for one or two, and it had no candles, only a 1 stamped on with light blue frosting.

A collection of voices sang. Some high, some low, some "cha-cha-cha"-ing, some exactly on key, some way out of tune. "Happy birthday dear Raine and Nigel." The small flames of the candles bounced off Nigel's glasses. He grinned embarrassedly at his friends and family. The bald man had never figured out what exactly one was supposed to do with himself while this song was being sung. In a high chair at his side, a baby with tan skin and dark ringlets giggled and clapped her hands.

When the song was finished, Nigel puffed out his cheeks and blew out the 32 candles. He pulled Rachel close to his side and kissed the top of her golden-haired head. She laughed, pleased with how the night had panned out (so much better than last year). The smile that had inhabited her face the whole night only grew larger. Raine, too, became visibly happier as the smaller cake was placed before her. Such a thing was tradition, Hoagie had convinced Abby.

"How old are you, Dad?" asked a quiet, yet undeniably present, voice from Nigel's side. The man glanced down at his towheaded son. The desire to praise Palmer after every spoken word still lingered sometimes.

Nigel smiled as he remembered the look on Rachel's face and the fact that their son's speech had in turn rendered his wife speechless the first time. It hadn't been the specialists that did it. Palmer had been alone downstairs one day and he needed help. That was all it took. A full-fledged sentence left his mouth. Palmer came from a family with talkative parents and a highly talkative big sister. The little boy had never truly _needed_ to speak until that moment.

"32, Palm," Nigel replied, ruffling his son's hair.

Taking a glance around the full table, he realized that most everyone's attention had been diverted from the cake. Olivia, Augie, and Emi were being oddly secretive again. Their three heads, one golden, one deep brown, and one ebony, bent together as they whispered. Kaida and Violet sat on the outskirts, pouting. They obviously had not been invited to the strange little powwow.

Patton sat at the farthest end of the table from Nigel, making funny faces at a red haired baby. The baby was small against his large arms as he fed her from a bottle. Fanny stood next to him, looking slightly peeved, but surprisingly she did not open her usually large mouth to tell her husband _exactly_ what was bothering her. This little girl, who had her mother's hair and possibly temper, but her father's eyes, was named Kate. And she excelled at bringing out the best in both her parents.

Meanwhile, the 1 year old who shared a birthday with Nigel was covering herself in a layer of cake. Hoagie looked at Raine with a look of amusement and a laugh ready on his lips. Abby, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable. She wanted so badly to sweep the baby into her arms and give her a good bath. But she couldn't. _It's a rite of passage_, Hoagie had insisted. What type of rite happens before you can remember anyway?

The young Asian woman stood a ways away from the table, singing a song to the 7 month old in her arms. The words left her lips readily as she jostled the baby. "Kooks, let me take Syd. Have some cake." The Australian man stuck out his arms for the child.

"Syd-NEY, Wallabee. I will not let you murder another name!" Kuki cried, handing over the restless boy to his father. Quickly, like an expert, she grabbed Max off the table. The almost two year old, who had been dangerously close to a knife, only needed about half a minute to get himself into some sort of trouble.

"That's old," Palmer stated, breaking his father's reverie.

Rachel let out another string of beautiful sounding giggles. "No," Nigel corrected, "just older."

* * *

**A/N: And that is that. This fic is officially completa, chicas y chicos! I never would've dreamed of hitting over 50 reviews. You are all amazing! And the sequel will be here as soon as I find out how to start it...hehe. Anyway, your little preview is that the name of the sequel is "Wild". **


End file.
